


One shot James T. Kirk/Spock and Co

by Finkay



Series: Drabble Star Trek [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossdressing, Drama, Fluff, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Mission Impossible, Vulcan anatomy, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов Стар Трек с пейрингом Кирк/Спок</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Только дыши

**Author's Note:**

> Счастья и любви достойны все, но не всем они достаются.

_Река судьбы необратима вспять._   
_Я выдохнусь, изверюсь и устану._   
_Я без тебя не захочу дышать_   
_И... перестану. (c) А.Белянин_

У сидящего напротив юноши темные круги под глазами, ссутуленные плечи и грустная улыбка. За все время обеда он так и не притронулся к тарелке. Кирк даже не уверен, заметил ли он, что они решили составить ему компанию.  
\- Чехов, обед дан, чтобы обедать, а не витать в облаках.  
\- Простите, сэр, нет аппетита, - юноша отодвигает поднос с намерением выйти из-за стола.  
\- Ну, куда Вы спешите? Хоть чаю с нами попейте, - возвращает его на место капитан. – Вас что-то гнетет? Только честно. Иначе я буду вынужден списать все это на Ваше состояние здоровья и отправить в лазарет на внеочередной осмотр. Потому что, ей богу, энсин, в гроб кладут краше.  
\- Капитан прав, Вы выглядите нездорово, - подает голос старший помощник.  
\- Не надо в лазарет. Все в порядке, - Чехов пытается улыбнуться, но выходит как-то натужно.  
\- Странно. Кажется, не так давно Сулу упоминал, что Вас оттуда и силками не вытянешь. Что же случилось? Боунс опробовал на вас какую из своих вакцин? – шутит Кирк.  
\- Нет-нет, - мгновенно спохватывается Чехов. – Доктор себе бы такого не позволил. Просто… мы не сошлись с ним в некоторых вопросах.  
\- Поразительно, что вы до этого в чем-то сходились, - смеется мужчина. – Но я просил от Вас честности. Так сложно сказать правду? – Кирк снова серьезен и не собирается отступать.  
\- Вы всегда можете поинтересоваться произошедшим у другой стороны, - подсказывает Спок. – После обеда можно зайти к доктору МакКою.  
\- Так мне придется идти к Боунсу? – будто уточняет капитан.  
\- Не нужно… Это моя оплошность, - прячет глаза Чехов. – Я нарушил субординацию и оскорбил своими действиями доктора МакКоя.  
Спок хмурится, в то время как Джим готов победно улыбнуться. Вулканца не перестает поражать способность капитана догадываться о происходящем быстрее, чем он успевает проанализировать имеющиеся данные. Кажется, интуиция не подводила Кирка ни разу.  
Тишина виснет в их разговоре дамокловым мечом, вот-вот грозя обрушиться чем-то фееричным.  
\- Я… я сказал, что он мне нравится, - сухой, безэмоциональный голос энсина не чертит витиеватые обороты. Это почти рапорт. Почти приговор.  
– Он ответил, что в его сердце нет места. Что у него даже сердца нет. Что мое несовершеннолетие накладывает на него ответственность и весомые меры наказания. Я того не стою. Его аргументы, капитан, были правильны, и я готов еще раз принести свои извинения, - сталь сорвавшегося клинка дребезжит горечью и слезами в голосе Чехова. - Я так не могу... Мне кажется, что я умру.  
Зерно истины прорастает в череде уставных формулировок и правильных слов.  
\- Это невозможно, Чехов, - почти перебивает его старший помощник. – Эмоциональные потрясения подобного спектра в силу человеческой природы не способны привести к летальному исходу.  
\- Простите, сэр. Разрешите идти?  
\- Вы свободны.  
Павел ретируется почти мгновенно. Капитану кажется, что тому стыдно за проявленную перед другими слабость. Но иногда нужно выговориться. Такова цена поражения.  
\- Ну вот, Спок, зачем ты обманул мальчишку? – качает головой Кирк. - Посмотри на него, по-моему, он абсолютно серьезно. Безнадежно влюбленный. Я всегда знал, что Боунс может быть жестоким, но чтобы так...  
\- Вулканцы не обманывают, - привычно напоминает старпом. - Человеческий организм не способен прекратить жизнедеятельность, исходя только из желания. Даже в большинстве случаев попыток самоубийства срабатывает инстинкт самосохранения.  
\- А как же твои слова? Когда ты сказал, что умрешь, если я откажусь быть с тобой? Это была ложь? – Джим хмурится, и между бровей четче проступает морщинка.  
\- Нет, капитан, я еще раз повторюсь, что вулканцы не лгут. Мы, в отличие от людей, целиком контролируем свои физические характеристики и можем прекратить дыхание или циркуляцию крови по своему желанию.  
\- И ты остановил бы сердце, скажи я тебе «нет»? – уточняет Кирк.  
Между ними – две почти пустых тарелки и ожидание, густое как фруктовый конфитюр. В воздухе натянутой струной звенит предвкушение откровения.  
\- Я бы прекратил дышать, - спустя долгие несколько минут уточняет Спок. Его голос обманчиво спокоен, будто он говорит о результатах отчета или цитирует параграф Устава.  
\- Но это же не логично, - улыбается Кирк, чуть дрожащей рукой сплетая их пальцы под укрытием стола и ощущает безмолвное «ох».  
\- … не логично, - кажется, это рвется на части ткань реальности. - Иррационально, абсурдно, непостижимо, бессмысленно, алогично, нецелесообразно… но с тобой всегда так, Джим.


	2. Обычно ты бросаешься на шею тем, кто не пытался прибить тебя...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маккой: "Обычно ты бросаешься на шею тем, кто не пытался прибить тебя, оказавшись с тобой в замкнутом помещении, а не наоборот"

Маккой внимательно смотрит на тех двоих, что заявились в медотсек. Джим практически притащил на себе Спока, который едва стоит на ногах.  
\- Обычно ты подставляешь шею тем, кто не пытался прибить тебя, оказавшись с тобой в замкнутом помещении, а не наоборот.  
\- Боунс, нужна твоя помощь, - отмахивается Кирк.  
\- И без тебя вижу. Только не пойму, Джим, зачем ты его напоил. Накормил, по самое не могу.  
Спок поднимает осоловелые глаза и смотрит куда-то пространно в стену.  
\- Не знал, что он так отреагирует. Мне инструкцию «как пользоваться вулканцем», знаешь ли, не давали. Я просто хотел помириться. Много чего ему незаслуженного наговорил. И Ухура сказала, что Спок любит шоколад. Вот я принес целую плитку.  
\- Злопамятная девушка, - качает головой Леонард. И вкалывает Споку что-то такое же зеленое, как и он сам. – Неси теперь его в каюту, пусть проспится.  
Кирк кивает и, подхватив вулканца под руку, уходит из лазарета.  
Уже через несколько секунд доктор слышит чертыхание Джима и звуки борьбы. В вопросе «Кто победит: капитан или накачанный под завязку шоколадом старпом», он не сомневается.  
\- Ах, кажется, я забыл его предупредить, чтобы он не касался его открытой кожи…  
И Маккой мстительно улыбается.


	3. На планете

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спок в очередной раз спасает Кирка на очередной планете.

Ярко-пурпурные, как редкие закаты, мохнатые ветки касаются самой земли, и Споку приходится почти проползать под ними. Крупные комья снега падают на спину, невольно заставляя поежится. Вулканец пока еще не чувствует холода, но стоит белым, похожим на настоящий, снежинкам подтаять, и его свитер станет только мешать.  
В природной яранге снега почти нет, а тот, что был, растаял от тепла едва заметного костерка - прощального подарка последнего фазера.   
С того момента как Спок ушел, Кирк, кажется, не пошевелился. Он так и лежит, подтянув ноги к груди и уткнувшись лицом в собственные ладони.   
Вулканец может безошибочно сказать, сколько раз они попадали в подобные неприятности, когда вместо добродушных дипломатов, их встречали вооруженные до зубов поселенцы. Но никогда в те шестьдесят два раза его капитан не выглядел таким ранимым и беззащитным как сейчас.   
Спок оставляет свой нехитрый скарб у костра - все то, что ему удалось найти пригодного в пищу. Трикодер мог бы дать больше информации, но тот принял на себя первую стрелу. Вулканец присаживается рядом с Джимом и меряет температуру самым бесполезным способом, которым всегда пользовалась его мама - касается губами чуть нахмуренного лба капитана. Его руки слишком замерзли, чтобы объективно оценить состояние человека. Кирк горит так же, как и несколько часов назад, но это не позволит ему замерзнуть пока не придет подмога. Спок не знает почему, но вопреки самым безнадежным его прогнозам, их всегда находят. Наверное, капитан, улыбчивый голубоглазый Джеймс Т. Кирк, как говорят земляне, "был рожден под счастливой звездой". Поэтому сейчас, перекладывая его к себе на колени и укутывая в сползшую куртку, Спок совсем нелогично верит в глупые земные поверья. Джим ворочается, и интуитивно пытается скинуть, укрывающую его одежду, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть охладиться. Глубокая рана на его плече, напоминает Споку, что капитан в очередной раз пожертвовал собой, поймав стрелу, направленную в вулканское сердце. Они спасают друг друга раз за разом, будто играют гамму, чередуя белые клавиши с черными. И согласно этой странной логике, сейчас очередь Спока не дать Джиму умереть.   
Коммандер подтягивает его ближе, обнимая двумя руками, чтобы, не смотря на болезненный жар, тот не замерз. Он еще раз касается губами горячего лба. Просто так. Успокаивая мысли Кирка, мечущиеся обрывками пестрых лент, и заставляя свою кровь течь чуть быстрее, от острого, непонятного ему чувства, которое рождается вместе с прикосновением.   
Джим что-то всхлипывает и прижимается к нему всем телом.   
Спок не может рассчитать, сколько раз они еще обменяются жизнями, сплетая в тугой комок свои судьбы. Но, спасенное от удара стрелы сердце, согласно древней земной легенде, уже не принадлежит ему. И человеческая половина отчаянно хочет верить сказкам, ощущая, как еще недавно просто тугой комок мышц бьется в такт с сердцем капитана.


	4. Без одежды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Из каюты старпома за ночь пропала вся одежда. Спок находит логичный выход из положения и мимоходом изобличает шутника

Тога из покрывала, ниспадающая до самого пола, - весьма достойная вулканца одежда, уверен Спок. Особенно, когда никакой другой неизвестный злоумышленник, пробравшийся в его каюту, не оставил. Круг подозреваемых давно сужен до двух человек, имеющих доступ в любое место корабля. Но предположить подобное ребячество со стороны доктора Маккоя сложно, а потому остается только одни вариант.   
\- Капитан, зачем вы забрали мою одежду? - интересуется Спок, переступая порог каюты Кирка.  
\- Я не забрал, - Джим улыбается, убирая в свой шкаф сложенную униформу вулканца. - Я ее перенес.  
Бровь Спока удивленно приподнимается. И капитан, замечая это, уточняет:  
\- После восьми неудачных попыток, я посчитал, что это единственный способ уговорить тебя переехать.  
\- Поразительно, - констатирует вулканец, и покрывало падает на пол куском бесполезной ткани - в знак согласия.


	5. Удивительная вулканская анатомия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта удивительная вулканская анатомия

\- Спок, не могли бы Вы познакомить меня с нюансами вулканской анатомии?  
Спок удивленно приподнимает бровь, глядя на капитана. И Кирк поспешно добавляет:  
\- Боунс не раз упоминал о том, что у нас есть различия, но кроме цвета кожи и формы ушей я не могу ничего заметить.  
\- Хорошо, - немного подумав, соглашается Спок.   
\- В моей каюте после смены? – осмелевши, предлагает капитан.   
Старший помощник согласно кивает.

Джим ожидает, что Спок принесет с собой если не пачку дисков, то как минимум справочник. Старый, потертый, неудобно большой, с черно-белыми невыразительными картинками. Он видел такие еще в школьной библиотеке, частенько отрабатывая там прогулы и хулиганские выходки. Но в руках гостя нет ничего.   
\- Я думал вы что-нибудь принесете с собой, - тут же высказывается Кирк.  
\- Логически оценив Ваш психотип, я пришел к выводу, что отдельная теория будет Вам неинтересна. В качестве материала для практики подойду я сам. Приносить дополнительные источники было нецелесообразно.  
Джим, кажется, забывает дышать, стоя посередине каюты с открытым ртом, когда Спок выверено и спокойно снимает с себя форменный свитер. Затем футболку. И устраивается на его кровати, складывая руки на коленях.  
\- Изучайте, капитан.

Кирк не знает, что сказать. Он много слышал о вулканцах, об их отношении к нарушению личного пространства, о почти панической реакции на любые прикосновения. Можно ли ему подойти или «изучать» только отсюда? А дотронуться? Провести пальцами по напряженной спине с выпирающими, как крылья, лопатками и позвонками. Коснуться кончика уха. Спросить? Но тогда вдруг, случайно, Спок может не оставить ему выбора своим отказом. И Джим молчит. Смотрит, чувствуя, как внизу живота собирается почти болезненное возбуждение. Черт! Когда он задавал свой вопрос, то никак не ожидал, что все зайдет так далеко. Он был уверен, что в лучшем случае, Спок отправит на его терминал подборку научных статей, полных невыговариваемой терминологии, и этим все и закончится. Но отнюдь не так.   
Стоять почти больно, и если вулканец вдруг переведет взгляд со стены на него, то станет еще мучительно стыдно. Поэтому Кирк, как ни в чем не бывало, плюхается рядом на кровать. Спок все так же неподвижно сидит в ожидании.  
«А ну его, нахрен!» решает капитан. Легко касается тех самых лопаток. И тут же отдергивает пальцы, будто обжегшись или получив небольшой разряд током.  
\- Какого…, - Джим удивленно смотрит на пострадавшую руку.  
\- Вулканцы, как вам наверняка должно быть известно, принадлежат к расе контактных телепатов. Любое прикосновение к незащищенной коже будет стимулировать непроизводную реакцию направленную на ментальное сближение.  
\- То есть возьмись я за руку, ты залез бы в мой мозг?! – недоверчиво уточняет Кирк.  
\- В случае, указанном Вами, реакция будет несколько иной. Но в остальном, Вы приходите к верным выводам.   
\- Охренеть! Только непонятно, почему вы, такие одаренные, не пользуетесь своими сверхспособностями.  
\- Это неэтично. Кроме того, любой контакт вызывает взаимный процесс обмена не только информацией, но и эмоциями. Для вулканцев это неприемлемо.  
\- Неприятно. Понятно…   
Кирк еще раз оценивающе смотрит на сидящего рядом вулканца, потом на свои руки и наконец прикасается. На сей раз к самому кончику уха, ожидая болезненной реакции. Но ничего не происходит. Он проводит пальцами по ободку ушной раковины, слегка касаясь мочки. Там, где только что он провел рукой, ухо стремительно приобретает ярко-зеленую окраску. Вместе с ухом зеленеет и сам Спок.  
\- Скажи, а почему…  
\- Почему Вы не испытали дискомфорта при повторном прикосновении? Все связано с площадью поверхности, она была значительно меньше, чем в прошлый раз. Кроме того, я использовал ряд ментальных блокировок, чтобы Вы…  
Джим еще раз обводит пальцами по ободку уха. Спок обрывает свою речь и как-то испуганно «охает».  
\- Я о другом, - не прекращая своего увлекательного занятия, уточняет Кирк, - Почему ты так позеленел?  
\- Это … реакция на тактильные… раздражители… капитанпрекратитепожалуйста…  
Но Джим принадлежит к тому типу людей которые, чем-то увлекшись не на шутку уже не могут так просто остановиться.   
\- Я, кажется, начинаю понимать природу этой реакции, Спок. Будь ты человеком, ты бы, наверное, покраснел.  
Вулканец молчит. Беспомощно хватает ртом воздух. Но из цепких капитанских рук не вырывается. И Кирка накрывает. Это больше чем пытливый интерес. Больше чем просто забава. Возбуждение как цунами, зарождается где-то в паху, стремительно проносится по всему телу и разбивается в глубине сознания почти фейерверком. Остановиться сам он уже не силах.  
Его вторая рука ложится на шею все так же сидящего неподвижно старшего помощника. Скользит по бугорками позвоночника вниз, почти касаясь копчика и снова возвращается вверх. А пальцы, которые вызывали такую забавную кожную пигментацию, сменяют губы. Джим легко касается самого кончика уха, а затем проводит языком вниз, к мочке.  
\- …ргхр…, - выдыхает Спок и резко поворачивается к любознательному капитану, рискуя лишиться одной из характерных черт вулканской анатомии.  
\- Может быть Вы обратите внимание и на другие особенности? Например, наше сердце расположено в отличие от человеческого…  
\- Удивительно, - искренне восхищается Кирк и целует грудь Спока чуть выше, чем указывают его пальцы. Кожа вулканца горячая, как нагретый на солнце камень, и солоноватая на вкус, как и человеческая. Кажется, старший помощник уже жалеет о своей попытке переключить внимание капитана на что-нибудь другое.  
Зеленеющий под настойчивыми поцелуями сосок вызывает у Спока схожие голосовые реакции, как и в случае прикосновения к уху.  
Джим зарывается ладонью в волосы на его затылке и настойчиво подталкивает на кровать.   
Вечер обещает перерасти из просто познавательного в нечто более захватывающее.   
«Интересно, а в остальном, там, ниже, они такие же?» - размышляет Кирк, расстегивая чужие брюки и стягивая их вслед за сапогами. Нежная, теперь оголенная кожа внизу живота вызывает воистину небывалое желание. И Джим решает, что несмотря ни на что, останавливаться он сегодня не собирается. Ни за какие награды и звания. Он не уверен, что даже сигнал тревоги способен его отвлечь.   
Спок подает первые признаки участия. Он протягивает ладонь, кладя ее на плечо капитана.  
«Вот же ж блин!» - с досадой думает Кирк. Он совершенно забыл, что вулканцу ничего не стоит вырубить его своим коронным захватом. Часа на три, не меньше. Но Спок отчего-то медлит. Он касается нижней губы Джима тонкими, длинными, безумно возбуждающими пальцами, и выгибается дугой, когда тот ловит их языком и облизывает.   
\- Теперь я понимаю твое замечание насчет рукопожатия, - улыбается Кирк, не выпуская несколько пальцев изо рта. Спок смотрит на него странно. Как будто бы капитан совершает нечто противозаконное.  
\- Кажется, я нахожу учебный процесс весьма захватывающим. А ты?   
Но старпом молчит. Только как-то неловко пытается стянуть с Джима свитер. «Почему бы не помочь правому делу?» - решает тот и, едва почувствовав свободу от оков ткани, приникает к чужой груди всем телом. Ощущение, будто упал на оголенные провода. Но... ему начинает это нравиться. Он решительно опускает ладони на ягодицы вулканца, а потом уверенно стягивает последнюю деталь одежды. И…  
\- Спок. Спок! Это… это же… не… не то, о чем я думаю? – Кирк выдыхает резко и стремительно, как если бы получил хороший удар в солнечное сплетение.   
\- Я не уверен про что Вы конкретно думаете, капитан, но с вероятностью в 87,432%...  
\- Удивительная вулканская анатомия! – улыбается Джим и отправляется исследовать Спока дальше. Туда, где не… ну, в общем, вы поняли.

***

\- Господи, как же вас так… Джим, ты идиот! Зашел бы проконсультироваться предварительно. Уж я бы не стал от тебя ничего скрывать, - ворчит МакКой, рассматривая душещипательную картину, встретившую его в комнате капитана. - Ну вы даете. До какого кольца хоть?   
\- До третьего, - сухо отвечает Спок.   
\- До третьего? Да вы что, с ума посходили? Джим, с тобой все понятно, в детстве не вылечили, сейчас уже поздно. Но Вы, Спок… до третьего кольца… - будто не верит доктор.  
\- Боунс, сделай уже что-нибудь наконец. Не ждать же нам и правда пон-фарра, - шипит Кирк.   
\- Был бы тебе урок, Джим. Что нехрен чего не попадя куда не знаешь пихать. Это еще хорошо, что ты снизу, - успокаивает его доктор. – Есть, так сказать, шанс на счастливый конец.  
\- Давай без вот этого каламбура, - рычит Кирк. – У нас здесь серьезное дело. И уже не смешно. Уже как три часа совсем не смешно.   
\- Вариантов не много. Как известно, стопорные кольца способны ослабнуть, если вулканец изрядно испугается. Спок, чего Вы боитесь?  
\- Страх – нелогичная эмоция.  
\- Ладно, по-хорошему не получилось, - вздыхает Боунс. – Но я врач, или кто? И не таких спасали.  
За следующие четыре часа они с удивлением узнали, что Спок не боится никаких насекомых, животных, ядовитых растений, физических увечий и даже стимуляции электричеством.  
\- У меня кончились варианты, - разводит руками МакКой. – Теперь только резать. Решайте, кому из вас сегодня расплачиваться за особенности анатомии.   
Кирк судорожно сглатывает. Вулканец до скрипа сцепляет зубы.  
\- А может, обратимся на Новый Вулкан за советом? Наверняка были подобные прецеденты. Как там зовут твоего отца, Спок? Сарек? – предлагает капитан.  
\- Не надо, - почти выдыхает старпом и выскальзывает из Джима. В комнате повисает удивленное молчание.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что Вы, Спок, так боитесь отца, - удивляется Боунс. – Фрейд сказал бы…  
\- Давай не будем ворошить прошлое, - отмахивается Кирк.   
\- Разрешите идти, капитан, - поспешно одевшись, интересуется Спок.  
\- Свободны.  
Глядя за тем, с каким рвением удаляется старший помощник и каким взглядом его провожает Джим, МакКой еще раз убеждается, что есть ошибки, на которых не сумеют научиться ни люди, ни вулканцы. Просто не захотят. Кажется, на завтра, у него уже определенно намечена встреча с этими двоими. Опять.


	6. Снова семнадцать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В результате сбоя транспортатора Кирк превращается в семнадцатилетнего паренька, который только поступил в Академию, и не знает, что станет капитаном и будет состоять в отношениях со своим старпомом.

\- Так, судя по твоему взгляду, Боунс, я уже понял, что куда-то вляпался, - замечает Кирк, внимательно разглядывая не только друга, но и комнату, в которой оказался.  
\- Не сомневайся, - цедит Леонард.  
Очередное усовершенствование транспортатора от Скотти привело к неожиданному результату. И теперь на платформе беззаботно улыбался капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз». Только вот в возрасте семнадцати лет.  
\- Боунс, где мы?  
\- На борту твоего корабля. Точнее он будет твоим, лет этак через пять-шесть.   
\- Вау, - восторженно отзывается Кирк. – А то я смотрю, ты выглядишь так фигово. Тяжелая работа?   
\- Я глава твоего медицинского отдела, Джим, как ты думаешь?   
\- Думаю, дел невпроворот. Но ты все равно сдал, - смеется парень.  
\- Заткнись, будь добр. Ты сейчас не лучше.  
Форма, правда, висит на новоиспеченном капитане будто мешок. Ему изрядно не хватает в плечах. И в животе.  
\- Джим, вернись на платформу и мы сейчас все исправим.  
\- Ты чего? Не. Никуда я не собираюсь. Теперь, когда у меня есть корабль, звание, экипаж, наверняка с десятком-другим симпатичных девчонок, ты предлагаешь уйти? Не чуди, дружище. Лучше начинай привыкать к новому мне.  
МакКой хочет возразить, но Кирк обрывает его на полуслове.   
\- Я к себе в каюту, увидимся позже.  
\- Разрешите, капитан, сопроводить Вас, - предлагает Спок. Который все это время молчит и очень внимательно наблюдает за Джимом.  
\- А ты…  
\- Старший офицер по науке - Спок. Теперь направо, сэр. 

Не проходит и десяти минут как молодой Джеймс Кирк поспешно залетает обратно в зал. Вид у него весьма встревоженный и форменный свитер, будто наспех, заправлен в штаны.   
\- Что такое, Джим? Ты передумал? – удивляется Боунс.  
\- Скажем, я еще не готов для этого будущего, - пространно отзывается Кирк, мгновенно взбираясь на транспортную платформу.  
\- Капитан, Вы слишком поспешны в своих выводах, - раздается голос только что вошедшего в комнату Спока. – Я только успел показать Вам нашу комнату и наши традиционные способы личного общения. Вы не успели даже познакомиться со списком наших вечерних мероприятий.  
Видя, вспыхнувший в глазах Кирка ужас, МакКой не может сдержать смех.


	7. Логичное предложение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Это более чем логично, Спок"

\- Вы понимаете, капитан, что губите свою жизнь? - вздернутая бровь.  
\- Угу, - кивок и улыбка в уголках губ.  
\- Карьеру…  
\- Угу, - еще одно согласие.  
\- Что у вас не будет шанса все переиграть? – кажется, Спок впервые не скрывает удивления.  
\- Понимаю, - уточняет Кирк.  
\- И все равно согласны? – переспрашивает старпом.  
\- Да. Это более чем логично, Спок.  
Вулканец кивает.  
\- Какая к черту логичность? – не выдерживает МакКой. – Твой остроухий помощник в кои-то веке прав. Джим, ты с ума сошел! Даже не думай. Это чистой воды самоубийство.  
Кирк залихватски улыбается, и все так же отмахивается.  
\- Я просто обязан, Боунс.   
\- Кому? Кому ты обязан, Джим?! – доктор ищет негласной поддержки у Спока, но тот молчит.  
\- Себе.   
\- У капитана есть невысокий шанс на успех. Около 1,00478%.  
\- Джим, подумай, зачем оно тебе, - не успокаивается Боунс.  
\- Я держу обещания. И если сказал, что буду просить у отца Спока согласия на наш союз, то так тому и быть.   
Кирк сияет как кираса благородного рыцаря, готового сложить голову за свою даму. Вулканец молчит и кажется безучастным. МакКой машет на все рукой. Пусть теперь с ним Сарек мучается. Это тоже более чем логично.


	8. В джазе только девушки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По серии "Город на краю вечности". Ретеллинг фильма "В джазе только девушки", Кирку и Споку не удалось попасть в нужное время, сразу встретить Эдит и найти Маккоя. Пришлось как-то выживать.

Известно, что «планирование предполагает, а провидение – располагает». И если Кирк еще может назвать себя везунчиком, то подобное определение явно не подходит Споку. По крайней мере, так Джим оправдывает абсурд происходящего.   
\- Капитан, вы забыли надеть комбинацию.  
\- Что забыл? – Кирк нетерпеливо дергает заевший замок, едва не вырывая кусок юбки. – Откуда вы вообще знаете так много обо всех этих женских штучках?  
\- Это входит в курс расширенной истории человеческой культуры, капитан. Кроме того, для дальнейшего соответствия образу, предлагаю вам называться Джозефиной, что будет аллюзией на…  
Но Джим уже не слушает, потому как Спок, закончив накладывать макияж, наконец, поворачивается к нему лицом. Кирк искренне считал, что косметика может превратить даже страшненькую девушку в красавицу. Но, глядя на преобразившегося вулканца, он с ужасом убеждается, что из весьма симпатичного, Спок стал откровенно пугающим.   
Подписываясь на авантюру с участием в составе женского джазового ансамбля, капитан верил в ее осуществимость, несмотря на полное отсутствие у него музыкального слуха и умения играть хоть на каком-нибудь инструменте. Но теперь, разглядывая и оценивая старпома, больше похожего на чудовище из кошмаров, чем миловидную барышню, коей он должен был стать, последняя надежда поспешно ретируется, как случайная любовница. Только и остается верить, что его капитанского обаяния хватит на них обоих.


	9. Без глюкозы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Во время миссии на одной недавно присоединившейся к Федерации планете Спока обвиняют в сексуальных домогательствах и заключают под стражу. Кирк в шоке, но уверен, что это недоразумение

\- Повторите еще раз, в чем обвиняется мой старший помощник? - Кирк демонстративно потер ухо, будто слух мог подвести его.  
\- В сексуальных домогательствах и нанесении визуальных травм группе ионийцев в размере восьми...  
С каждым разом история приобретала новые, все более увлекательные подробности, так что капитану оставалось только завистливо присвистнуть.  
\- Восьми? - уточнил он, пытаясь поймать взгляд одновременно десяти глаз, которыми инопланетная природа щедро наградила Судью. - Восьми? – на этот раз Кирк уточнял уже у Спока.   
За все слушанье вулканец ни разу не посмотрел капитану в глаза, равно как и не стал отрицать выдвинутых ему обвинений. Между тем, инцидент набирал обороты и грозил закончиться дипломатическим скандалом. Кирк едва сдерживался, чтобы или не рассмеяться от абсурдности обвинений, или по-недипломатичному не послать витиеватыми клингонскими выражениями Судью вместе с его "культурными нормами" и "нарушениями законов планеты".  
\- Спок, покажите, что вы сделали, дабы я, наконец, оценил всю ситуацию целиком. Так сказать в целях следственного эксперимента.  
Сотни взглядов замерли в ожидании, когда вулканец достал из сумки самый обычный леденец, а затем неспешно принялся его облизывать.   
\- Данная конфета не содержит глюкозы, - уточняет старпом, но, кажется, это замечание Кирк уже не слышит.


	10. Третий лишний

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маккой: "Уйду с дороги, таков закон, третий должен уйти."

\- Боунз, ты с нами? Или будешь покрываться пылью среди своих колб и мензурок? Ты иногда хуже Спока, честное слово, - смеется Кирк, зазывая его на очередные "посиделки в тени пальм". Кажется, даже вулканец привык и не спорит со столь нерациональным использованием свободного времени.   
\- А не пошли бы вы... вдвоем... туда, - пространно машет рукой Маккой в сторону планеты.   
Пусть время летит незаметно - ничто не меняется. Он все так же язвителен и склонен к нападкам. Но когда дело касается Спока и Кирка. Капитана и его первого помощника... В общем, он не вмешивается. Не потому, что третий должен уйти, а потому, что он видит тонкую красную нить, натянутую между ними. И у нее нет третьего конца. Для него.


	11. 5 things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В формате "5 things": пять главных причин, почему Спок так беззаветно любит Джима Кирка.

"Любовь к Джиму похожа на тест «Кобаяши-Мару»", - думает Спок. Как минимум потому, что это – заведомо проигранный бой. Что ни делай, а выбраться из пленительной ловушки под названием «чувства» невозможно. Но он пытается.   
Он уходит, а капитан Кирк его возвращает. Попробует умереть – капитан Кирк его спасет. Даже когда Спока крадут пришельцы – капитан Кирк тут как тут. "Замкнутый круг", – констатирует вулканец.   
Его сравнение почти идеально. «Кобаяши-Мару» невозможно обойти. И единственный человек, посмевший разрушить систему, сегодня по другую сторону кабины. Спасения нет.  
Тогда Спок придумывает пять главных причин, чтобы не сойти с ума. Пять причин, чтобы любить, раз другого выхода у него нет. Они просты и логичны. Он любит капитана, потому что тот искренен и честен, в любых свои проявлениях. Он чаще делает и только потом думает. Но даже если и так, он следует своим собственным правилам. Вне зависимости от «условий за бортом» - они неизменны. И наконец, Спок уверен, что если и отдаст всего себя в его власть, то никогда не останется один. Потому что верность – это шестая причина, по которой он готов беззаветно любить Джима.


	12. Шоколадное недоразумение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Последствия воздействия шоколада на организм Спока.

\- Никогда, никогда больше не приносите этот воистину адский продукт на мой корабль! Не смейте даже произносить вслух его название, - шипит Кирк, пытаясь усесться в капитанское кресло так, чтобы гипс правой ноги не мешал гипсу левой руки.   
\- Кто же знал, - оправдывается Ухура, виновница сладкого бума, и просто наивная девушка, решившая в свой день рождения почествовать команду конфетами.  
\- Я знаю! - рычит Джим, не в силах даже угрожающе замахнуться.   
\- В целях безопасности, постарайтесь запомнить, что истинный вулканец готов убить за кусочек шоколада, - назидательно комментирует доктор.  
\- О, если бы убить, - уже про себя отмечает Кирк, - отблагодарить! И благодарность его не знает никаких границ. - Он болезненно кривится, устраиваясь удобнее в кресле.  
\- До свадьбы заживет, - пытается облегчить муки капитана Чехов. Если бы взглядом можно было убить, то в этот момент Энтерпрайз лишился бы мичмана.  
\- За 48 часов? Это не возможно... - откровенно смеется Маккой.


	13. Два Спока

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Транспортер сбарахлил, и на корабле стало два Спока.

"У нас ЧП", - думает Скотти, глядя на двух Споков, стоящих у транспортерной.  
"Апокалипсис наступил", - отмечает про себя Маккой, появившись в дверях.  
"Может быть, наконец всем хватит?" - не верит в свое счастье Кристина.  
"Такими темпами я перестану участвовать в и без того редких вылазках на планеты", - печалится Чехов.  
"Кажется мы вот-вот потеряем капитана", - дальновидно констатирует Ухура.  
\- Значит так, - командует Кирк, - Транспортер не чиним. Особо впечатлительные идут пить с доком валерьянку. Губы на чужое не раскатываем. В уныние не впадаем. Все свободны! А вас, Споки, я попрошу остаться, - и на его губах играет лукавая, многообещающая улыбка.


	14. Черно-белое

Память не черно-белая фотопленка, где кадры сменяют друг друга с равной частотой. Нет. Это море. Стоит только сделать шаг в его воды и первая же волна накрывает тебя с головой. Тащит на самое дно. В глубину. К тебе.  
Мне есть что вспомнить. Взлеты. Падения. Успехи и поражения. Твой дерзкий взгляд. Рваные, часто слишком поспешные движения.   
Вот мы на мостике и ты подмигиваешь Ухуре, вызывая у нее почти раздражение. Вот в медотсеке выводишь из себя доктора МакКоя. Больше по привычке. Я уверен. А здесь, мы вечерами играем в шахматы. И наш счет похож на движение по сепаратрисе.  
Черно-белые фотографии воспоминай – вымысел. Их нельзя пролистывать как в старом альбоме. Нельзя порвать и выбросить. Нельзя проигнорировать нелюбимые кадры.   
Воспоминая – монолит, который не поддается деконструкции. Что бы там не говорили.  
Мое море глубокое и дна почти не достать. Но все равно не хватает нескольких капель. Те разы, когда я закрывал глаза: в страхе, от неожиданности, боясь разрушить слишком нереальное видение. Мне хочется знать, вспомнить, как ты выглядел, когда впервые посмел коснуться меня. Больше чем по-дружески. Наш первый поцелуй. Но не могу.   
Только ощущения наложенные на темный экран. Дыхание. Твои прохладные ладони на моих щеках. Я боялся к тебе прикоснуться. Зажмурился, чтобы не опомниться и не оттолкнуть. Кадр потерян. А в воде не хватает соли. 

\- О чем ты задумался, Спок, - ты как всегда подкрадываешься, надеясь остаться до последнего мною незамеченным.  
\- Обладая эйдетической памятью есть моменты, которые я не могу вспомнить.  
\- Какие? – твоя любознательность может поспорить только с самоуверенностью.  
\- Наш первый поцелуй.  
И ты смеешься, как тогда. Разве что сейчас на тебе униформа капитана, а не универсальная, серая, без нашивок. Да и несколько морщинок говорят о том, сколько времени прошло.   
\- Представь, что это было так.   
И ты целуешь. По-другому. Неуверенно. Едва касаясь губами. Будто не зная чего от меня ожидать. Будто боясь спугнуть. А я не закрываю глаз.   
И все действительно могло бы быть именно так.


	15. Скучные семейные будни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!Спок. Совместное воспитание детей, голактеко в огромной опасносте и кризис совместной жизни, Спок всё время порывается уйти в Колинар.

\- Спок? Спок! Я знаю, что ты дома. Прекрати меня игнорировать! – Кирк небрежно скидывает куртку в венецианское кресло в коридоре. - Ты когда-нибудь, черт подери, начнешь исполнять свой супружеский долг?!  
\- Кажется, я исполнила его 8, 7 и 5 лет назад. Этого не достаточно? – раздается спокойный голос из комнаты.  
\- Представь себе, нет! Кроме того, что детей можно делать, их еще нужно иногда и воспитывать! Это не дикорастущие цветы, в конце-то концов!  
\- Я принимаю участие в их воспитании. Я была на родительском собрании.   
\- Восхитительно! Да после твоей родительской заботы меня вызывали к их школьному психотерапевту! – Кирк угрожающе опирается на спинку стула, где сидит его жена. Она в ответ лишь удивленно приподнимает бровь. - Ты видела, что они написали в своих сочинениях на тему: "Кто вы?" Весь педагогический состав был в шоке. Ниота заявила что она "предпочтительно вулканка", Павел "большей частью человек", а Леонард долго распинался о поиске себя в "целом человеке и половине вулканца"!  
\- Меня больше удивляет, как я согласилась дать детям такие имена. Мы будто и не покидали мостик "Энтерпрайза".   
\- Господи! Все - ухожу в Колинар!   
\- Джим, ты не можешь. Ты не вулканец.  
\- Не могу?! Да 15 лет в браке с вулканкой автоматически предоставляют мне статус беженца!  
\- Но ты же не бросишь меня сейчас? – лукаво интересуется она, поворачиваясь к мужу так, чтобы семимесячный аргумент был более заметен.  
\- Была бы ты мужчиной, - признает поражение Кирк, - то я бы не сомневался в твоем вулканском происхождении. Но используя подобные уловки – ты просто землянка с удивительными ушами.


	16. Обеты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Команда Энтерпрайз спасается от зомби. Выжить удается не всем.

\- Стреляй, Спок.  
Кирк запрокидывает голову, приставляя обжигающе холодное дуло револьвера к своей шее. Ворот форменной рубашки разорван и, на неприкрытой тканью коже, видны свежие следы зубов. Фазер, лишившийся последнего заряда, сменило старое доброе, пусть и антикварное оружие, в чьем барабане осталось не больше трех патронов.  
Поверженный зомби лежит где-то на полу, но итог этой встречи неутешителен и слишком очевиден - Джим заражен. Однако, вулканец медлит.  
\- Стреляй и уходи. Позаботься об остальных. Ты же прекрасно слышал, что сказал МакКой - вакцины нет. И у меня не так много времени, пока я не захочу отведать их плоти.  
\- Я остаюсь.  
\- Спок, будь в кои-то веке логичен. Ты должен вытащить всех отсюда, должен взять управление кораблем. Ты...  
\- Я остаюсь.  
\- Боунс, скажи ему! Ухура? Скотти?  
Его верная команда, неуспевшая на помощь своему капитану, прячет взгляд. И даже МакКой хранит несвойственное ему молчание.  
\- Он в своем праве, - наконец нарушает тишину Чехов.  
\- В каком праве?! Он должен жить! Ты должен жить, Спок! – Джим пытается оттолкнуть вулканца, но его первый помощник, офицер по науке и друг, впервые обнимает Кирка за плечи, притягивая к себе. Он гладит его по спине, убаюкивая будто ребенка. Капитан хочет сказать «Это чушь!». Хочет потереть глаза и проснуться в своей каюте, где все происходящее окажется только глупым ночным кошмаром. «Ты не клялся мне в верности, и не давал обет быть вместе, пока смерть не разлучит нас», хочет сказать Кирк. Но вместо неуместной шутки, с языка срывается только всхлип. И Джим плачет.  
Те, про кого в отчетах напишут «выжившие», неслышно уходят. Они украдкой бросают прощальный взгляд, стараясь навсегда запомнить своего капитана: сильного, уверенного, покрытого бурыми пятнами крови, с мокрыми дорожками на щеках. Тот, кто стал для них героем, не смотрит им вслед.

\- Я всегда есть и буду, - шепчет в светловолосую макушку Спок. Он касается губами прохладного человеческого виска, чувствуя, как зубы Джима впиваются в его плечо.

***

Далеко за спиной два выстрела звучат почти одновременно.  
Ухура крепче цепляется за руку Скотти, а Чехов едва слышно всхлипывает.  
Назад не повернуть.


	17. Про зелененького вулканца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Известный сюжет на мотив не менее известной песенки ))

На мостике командном сидел себе коммандер,  
Сидел себе вулканец, зелененький он был.  
Представьте себе, представьте себе,  
Коммандер был вулканцем.  
И звали его, вулканца сего -  
С'Чн Т'Чайя Спок.

Он ел одну лишь травку и пломик-суп на завтрак,  
Пусть был и полукровка, но логику любил.  
Представьте себе, представьте себе,  
Был Спок вегетарианцем,  
Знал флота устав, Сурака чтил  
И в шахматы играл.

Но вот пришел мальчишка, нахальный даже слишком,  
Стал сразу капитаном, отважный Джеймс Ти Кирк.  
Представьте себе, представьте себе,  
Спас Землю от Нерона,  
Злодея побил, корабль получил  
И в миссию ушел .

А Спок взял да влюбился в находчивого Кирка  
И выбрал Джима т`хилой, про логику забыв.  
Представьте себе, представьте себе,  
Никто не ожидал ведь:  
Ни экипаж, ни Сарек...  
Но Боунс подозревал


	18. Сон разума

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Сон разума рождает чудовищ"(с)- POV Кирка

\- Хочу, чтобы ты увидел мир таким, каким я вижу его рядом с тобой, - говорит Спок. Я киваю и делаю шаг на встречу. О процедуре слияния разумов я знаю не понаслышке, но в данном случае это должно быть по-иному. Вулканец без предупреждения бьет кулаком под дых. Я закашливаюсь, чувствую как глаза заполняют слезы. Слезы боли и обиды. Я чувствую себя преданным без причины. Разбитым и потерянным. Я не знаю почему он это сделал, но готов ответить. Однако Спок стоит не шевелясь. Чего он ждет? Провоцирует меня? Я выпрямляюсь и зло смотрю на него. Ужасно не хочется быть пешкой в его точных расчетах. - Не заставляй меня чувствовать, - это не просьба и не угроза. Это сухой, выверенный до последнего звука итог нашей дружбы.  
Но вместо вопросов "что и почему?", вместо логичного ответа, который заставил бы его губы сочиться зеленой кровью, я неожиданно беру себя в руки. Не понимаю его мотивов. Не понимаю, что он хочет сказать этим. Но соглашаюсь. Я делаю еще шаг навстречу, почти упираясь лбом в его нос. Поднимаю глаза и целую. Его губы жесткие и неподвижные. Если нашей дружбе конец, я хочу, чтобы он был фееричен. Жгу мосты, сплетая наши языки. Спок не отвечает, но и не отталкивает меня. Чувствую как под пальцами пульсирует кровь - почти магма, обжигая даже через вулканскую кожу. Чувствую как я завожусь, от безнаказанности, от безучастности, от той же обиды. Если это конец, я хочу забрать этого чертового вулканца с собой, в пекло, которое мне определенно светит. Я рывком завожу его руку за спину, заставляя нагнуться ко мне ближе. Он может без усилий сломать мою, но вместо этого прогибается навстречу. Покорность - лучший наркотик. И я спускаю с тормозов свое существование, заталкиваю так далеко как могу: совесть, честь, свои принципы, свое "правильно и нет". Я готов трахнуть этого ублюдка, если таково будет мое желание. Но для начала, с особой жестокостью, прокусываю его губу. Лицо Спока на мгновение украшает гримаса боли. Я чувствую, как некое торжество поднимается внутри меня, заставляя, что есть силы, толкнуть его в сторону ближайшей стены. Он ударяется о выступы труб, и я впервые ловлю его взгляд. Так смотрели на меня те, кто уходил, чтобы не вернуться, кто жертвовал собой, во имя чертовой абстрактной идеи. И это хуже чем мгновенная остановка сердца. Я не могу вздохнуть, не могу отвести взгляд, не могу... Я ничего больше не могу.  
\- А таким я вижу мой мир, - сплевываю кровь, которой полон рот, уже не зная его это или моя собственная. Я выдохся. Я высказался. Я могу только уйти. Но поворачиваясь к нему спиной чувствую точный захват на своей шее. Ад ждет меня немедленно.

Когда удается открыть глаза - воздух врывается в мои легкие, и я тону в атмосфере медотсека. Боль по всему телу похожа на путы, я едва могу поднять руку, чтобы вытащить трубку с кислородом изо рта. Наверное, это самое прекрасное пробуждение из всех, которое были в моей жизни, потому что ему предшествовал самый ужасный кошмар. Сон. Сон разума рождает чудовищ. Мне срочно нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить. О погоде, о качестве искусственно синтезированных продуктов, о формах грибковых заболеваний, - я безнадежно согласен на все. Но лазарет застелен тишиной и я не слышу ничего кроме чужого, слабого дыхания. Резко повернуть голову влево с первой попытки не удается, и я вынужден томиться в безызвестности. Наконец шейные мышцы признают во мне хозяина, и я готов проклясть их за это. Взгляд Спока с соседней биокровати невыразителен и полностью осмыслен. "Господи, почему?!" - хочется закричать во всю мощь, но из горла раздается неразборчивое бульканье. Спок безучастен к моим попыткам встать, к попыткам оправдаться, ко мне. Наконец я могу заплакать, понимая, что привкус на губах - это пепел тех самых мостов и его крови.

Сон разума рождает чудовищ. Я - то самое. И мне хочется только уснуть, в надежде, что где-то там мы еще делим на двоих мостик, дружбу и жизнь.


	19. Взаимопонимание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сложности вулканского произношения

\- Это было классно! Прям как ты и сказал, – смеется Кирк, откидываясь на спину. – Не понимаю только одного – зачем ты так активно сопротивлялся?  
Спок кривится и безнадежно качает головой:   
\- Я говорил, что это будет _к-ласа*_ , Джим. Когда ты, наконец, выучишь вулканский? 

_* K`lasa (вулк.) – изнасилование_


End file.
